Electronic sensors are known. Various sensors have become adapted for use in varying conditions. However, as technology evolves, there is an ever-present need for new configurations which are usable in new applications and new environments. In particular, the art presents a need for flexible sensors which can be applied in a robust manner. Some applications require a sensor which can sustain multiples flexes and high heat. Sensors which address these concerns should be configured for efficient and robust assembly.